Qui ?
by Lyrashin
Summary: Ma prof d'Histoiregéo a encore frappé: résultat Deathfic


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Deathfic/ Triste, Slash.POV de Duo  
  
Disclamer : Lisez sur mes lèvres: PAS A MOI !!!!  
  
Petite note explicative : Je tiens à dire que cette fic a été entièrement écrite pendant le cours de Géographie parce que je m'embêtais trop ! Et ça motive grave !  
  
Qui ?  
  
Qui ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? D'où est ce que je viens ? je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et tout ce que je suis aux yeux des autres n'est qu'une façade. Personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière. Personne sauf toi. Toi et Solo. Bien sûr, les autres sont au courant que je porte un masque de gaieté, d'insouciance, de surexcitation, mais aucun ne connaît mon vrai visage. Et mon nom ? Je n'en ai jamais eu vraiment. on m'a trouvé dans une benne à ordures, bébé au cordon ombilical même pas cicatrisé.  
  
C'est toi, Solo, qui m'a sortit des détritus, encore Solo qui m'a élevé dans la rue, Solo qui savait ce que je ne laissait pas voir : le vide, le néant de mon âme, car il ne faut pas de sentiments pour tuer un homme n'est ce pas, et la petite étincelle d'amour que je lui portait, brillante, lumineuse, fragile. Cette lueur au fond de moi qui a disparu, éteinte, brisée en milliers de morceaux, en même temps que tu me quittais Solo, lorsque tu es mort dans mes bras, terrassé par une maladie, par un virus que l'on aurait pu soigner si les vaccins n'avaient pas été hors de prix ! Mais ce jour-là, tu es mort et tout est redevenu noir dans mon c?ur. Noir comme la Mort, Shinigami, oui, c'était le nom parfait pour me définir : le dieu de la Mort. Car qui pourrait survivre , entouré de cadavres comme je l'ai été ? Qui pourrait ne pas ciller lorsque ses amis tombent à ses côtés ? Qui sauf moi, sauf la Mort elle-même ? Mais je ne voulais pas que l'on découvre ce que je cache en moi, alors j'ai choisi DUO, pour rester avec toi Solo. Pour garder un peu de toi en moi.  
  
Je n'ai plus baissé mes barrières depuis. Trop de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un s'attache à moi, qu'il meure ensuite, parce que tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir. C'est la malédiction du Shinigami. Je ne voulais pas que l'on découvre qui j'étais, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, du moins. Toi. Quelle ironie !  
  
La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cherché à te tuer. Tu fus le premier à survivre à une attaque du dieu de la Mort. Tu m'as intrigué. Je suis venu te chercher à l'hôpital. Tu étais prisonnier, prisonnier de mes ennemis, attaché, et tu ne disais rien. Je t'ai fait sortir, sauvé de la torture, des supplices de OZ . Tu n'as rien dit, Soldat Parfait, masque de glace. J'aurai du me douter de ce qu'il allait arriver.  
  
Je t'ai retrouvé dans une école, élève modèle pas très sociable, toujours froid envers ceux qui osaient t'aborder. Même ta façon de jouer au basket était quasi mécanique, tous tes gestes je pouvais les anticiper. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant à qui l'on a empêché de grandir et qui n'a jamais appris ce que signifiait le mot amitié. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué que tu m'accordait presque inconsciemment un droit immense : celui de t'approcher. J'étais le seul qui le pouvait, tu repoussais tous les autres. Surtout cette fille, la princesse de Sank, plus communément appelée le Bonbon , tu ne l'aimais pas et elle ne voyait rien. Tout comme moi je n'ai pas su deviner ce qui devait se produire.  
  
Tu autodétruis ton gundam ,cette extension de toi même que tu appelles Wing, sans la moindre trace de regret. Tu chutes, entouré de fumée, blessé. Peut-être mort. Non, cette fois encore Shinigami n'a pas réussi à t'attirer dans son royaume. Mais jamais deux sans trois.  
  
Shinigami est tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, battu, douleur, mal. Noir, je touche le fond de l'abîme. Lumière. Toi. Heero. Tue-moi ! Rends-moi à la mort que je repose enfin en paix, que je rentre chez moi ! Non, tu m'as sauvé. Le soldat inhumain éprouvait des sentiments, ce jour-là je m'en suis rendu compte. Peu à peu, nous nous sommes rapprochés, amour maudit par le Shinigami. Ce soir où tu es rentré en retard, où je me suis jeté sur toi, et où tu m'as embrassé. C'est ce soir-là que tout à basculé. Tes émotions, le professeur sadique les a remarqué, il a voulu te « reformater ». Mais, cette fois encore Shinigami est passé : tu t'es défendu et tu l'as tué. Nos ennemis nous laissèrent enfin en paix.  
  
PAIX ?! Quel mot étrange ! Celle qui s'en disait l'ambassadrice t'a arraché à moi. Pas directement bien sûr ! Par un intermédiaire. Elle était bien trop lâche pour te voir succomber dans mes bras, abattu par le poison. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti Heero ? Parce qu'une petite peste n'a pas supporté de te savoir heureux avec un homme, non ! Avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle !  
  
Sois sans crainte, je t'ai vengé. Elle ne nuira plus jamais à personne. Et moi, je vais bientôt te rejoindre : l'exécution publique aura lieu demain. Demain. Ca me semble si loin ! Alors pour la première fois, moi qui n'ai jamais prié, je t'en supplie attends-moi ! Et toi, Shinigami, par pitié, laisse moi partir. Laisse moi en finir. Laisse moi mourir et retrouver son sourire.  
  
OWARI  
  
Lyra : OUIN !!! C'est triste !  
  
Duo : Et c'est elle qui dit ça ?! Sadique !!  
  
Lyra : Maieuh ! C'était ma première deathfic ! Et je peux t'assurer que les cours de Géo sont vachement inspirants pour ce genre de fic !  
  
Heero : Y a qu'une seule solution !  
  
Lyra : Quoi ?  
  
Heero : Tu sèches à jamais tous les cours de Géo !  
  
Lian : Naaaaaaannnnn !!! Elle va pas me laisser toute seule !? Comment je vais prendre mes notes moi sinon ?  
  
Duo : HEIN ?!!  
  
Lian : Ben oui ! Elle écoute et prend des notes tout en écrivant des fics !  
  
Heero : Ca sert une Lyra- multifonction !  
  
Lyra : ^_______^  
  
Euh..Review please !!! 


End file.
